The Little Fighters
by Sith Worshipper
Summary: The Little Fighters are a group of warriors which will only awaken when there is evil in the land. Now, Julian the demon of pure darkness had taken over the land. Can the Little Fighters unite and stop him once and for all?


**CHAPTER 1**

**Discoveries**

Davis glared at his opponent. None of them made a move for what seemed like eternity. Each of them stood their ground, ready for any sudden movements made by each other.

Finally, Davis's opponent gave in. He sprinted towards Davis like a bolt of lightning, and extended his right leg towards the spiky-haired man. Davis dodged the attack effortlessly and countered with a powerful punch. His opponent parried the blow with his arms and flipped backwards, landing with ease.

Concentrating hard, his opponent created a glowing sapphire ball of energy in his palms. With a satisfied smile, he swung his arms back and hurled the ball with all his might towards Davis. _Oh no, the "chasing ball"! _Davis turned around and bolted off towards the trees, running as if there was no tommorow.

The ball of energy travelled through the air at lightning speed, making sharp turns easily. It chased Davis through the woods, completely avoiding every single leaf and branch with extreme ease. It was only a matter of time before it would collide with Davis.

Flustered, Davis ran for his life, smashing every branch, tree, leaf, _anything that was in his way! _He made extremely sharp turns regularly, hoping the lose the ball of energy that craved his very essence. He sprinted past a thick tree trunk and did a sharp turn to his left.

_Crap._

Directly ahead was nothing but a cliff wall. Davis looked back and saw the blue flying demon bursting with speed, ready to devour his flesh in mere moments.

When the concentrated ball of energy was a centimeter away from him, instinct took over. With a powerful roar, Davis swung his bandaged arm back and knocked the energy ball back.

Back at his opponent, who had just arrived.

"Argh!!" His opponent groaned in pain as he was sent flying towards a clump of trees by the impact of the blast.

Taking this chance to attack, Davis bolted towards his opponent who was still on the ground. He grabbed the collar of his opponent, lifted him off the hard, rough ground and gave him a few punches. Eyes gleaming with fury, he jabbed his opponent one last time before he hurled him against a thick woody tree trunk.

Roaring angrily, his opponent flipped over and kicked himself off the surface of the tree trunk, propelling himself like a javelin towards Davis and struck out with his left leg.

The battle had begun once more.

Davis grunted in pain. His opponent relished this chance to let out a series of violent kicks at Davis. His legs seemed to be everywhere at once. However, Davis pushed himself to ignore the pain and stand his ground. Swiftly, he grabbed his opponent's leg, carried him up and swung him away, flooring him once more.

His opponent lay motionless on the ground.

"Dennis?" Davis called out.

No response.

"Dennis?" Davis called out once more as he strode over and tapped his back.

"HIYAH!"

In less then half a second, Davis was on the ground with his arm twisted behind his back.

"Haha! Got you again! Man, I can't believe you actually fell for that again." Dennis giggled gleefully.

"All right! All right, you win! Now let me go and lets head home! It's getting late." Davis said.

"There a party I wasn't invited to?" A familiar voice called.

"Woody! Man, you teleported here at the right time! Can you believe it? Davis fell for that trick again! Hahaha!" Dennis laughed as he looked up at the grey spiky-haired man standing on a tree branch.

Grinning, Woody disappeared in a red glow pf energy. He appeared once more on the ground. Laughing at the same time, the three friends headed home.

* * *

Davis burped once more. _What a filling dinner! Man, I love Woody's cooking!_ Whistling, Davis walked towards his study table. However, he did not notice the bunch of pencils on the ground, right in front of him…

"OW!" Davis yelled as he tripped and fell towards his book shelf. Flustered and panicking, he extended a fist at the shelf to stop his descent. BANG! He had punched a hole through the book shelf. _Damn! I forgot that normal couldn't punch through book shelves!_

Since sixteen, Davis, Dennis and Woody had always called the people besides them normal people as normal people could not shoot energy blasts, fire chasing bolts and teleport. They had found an empty forest on the base of a mountain and decided to go there everyday to practice using their "powers".

Cursing under his breath, Davis suddenly noticed that an, old, torn and tattered scroll had fallen out of the hole of the book shelf. Quickly, he unrolled it and looked at what was inside. On the top of the scroll read:

_**The Little Fighters**_

Curious, Davis continued reading.


End file.
